


A Date At Eight

by Teawithmagician



Series: Goodness, it's Stucky! [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Friendship/Love, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Het, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teawithmagician/pseuds/Teawithmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has a date, and Stevie is ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date At Eight

**Author's Note:**

> There are direct references to Sisters Andrews' songs. That'll be funny if you suddenly notice that.

Bucky has a date at eight, and Stevie is ill. He's still at her place, measuring Stevie's temperature and sinking the chicken in the boiling pot with a long aluminium spoon. 

Bucky is wearing his best, smelling like angels' wings. Stevie is ill and ugly, she lies in her old pyjamas wrapped in the blanket like a caterpillar in the cocoon and coughs her heart out.

“Get better, Stew, please,” Bucky yells from the kitchen. “Fuck!”

Stevie hears a thunderous rumble and Bucky's loud swearings. It sounds like her hit-or-miss pushed aside cutlery is falling down on his head. Bucky must be dating one of his cover girls today, and Stevie only stands in his way with her bronchitis, woolen socks and dirty hair.

“If you need to go, go then, Buck,” Stevie mutters into the cushion wet with her spittle. 

“What?” Bucky's head appears in the doorway. He's so handsome he can make a Hollywood diva faint, but no one should be judged on fainting after seeing James Buchanan Barnes wearing his best.

“Go if you need to,” Stevie wheezes, shaking in a fit of an uncontrolled cough. It's not her heart she has coughed out, it is phlegm after all.

“That's not going that way,” Bucky responds. He walks into the room and puts his arm on Stevie's forehead. “I can fry bacon on you. I'll call a doctor.”

“But you'll be late for a date,” Steve protests weakly. She doesn't know why she is saying this, she doesn't even want Bucky to go. She wants him to stay, keeping his hand on her forehead forever, but he has a date and she doesn't want to be a problem: she's too proud for being a problem.

“I can have another girl and another date. I can't have another you.”


End file.
